


Domestic Nodrian

by creampuffqueen



Series: Future Family Fics [4]
Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffqueen/pseuds/creampuffqueen
Summary: Two requests I got from Tumblr. These were so short I decided to include them together
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch
Series: Future Family Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538509
Kudos: 17





	Domestic Nodrian

**Author's Note:**

> Both of these little ficlets are with Nova and Adrian's eldest daughter, Evangeline (Lina). In the first her age is unspecified, but I like to think between 2-3. In the second one she is 4
> 
> You read both of these on Tumblr @creampuffqueen

Nova trudged through the streets of Gatlon City, weariness settling into her very bones. She didn’t need sleep, she wasn’t tired physically, but mentally? It had been a long day.

And, it was coming up on that time of year again. The Supernova. It had happened years ago, yet it still brought a wave of pain when she thought of it. The fighting, the betrayal. She couldn’t focus.

The sidewalk was paved nicely, and her Renegades-issued boots clopped heavily on the concrete. She hadn’t even bothered to change before she left HQ. 

Walking to the apartment took hours. Or was it only seconds? Time was fuzzy, Nova thought. She fished around numbly for the key.

Unlocking it, and pushing the door open with a soft click, she stepped into the small entryway. She hung her keys by the door and moved silently to the living room, ready to fall down on the couch.

But instead, a happy squeal greeted her, and Nova was startled out of her foggy mind by a toddler running full speed at her.

Lina clung to her legs, smiling up at her with her big, innocent smile. Her black curls had been braided back, though a few ringlets had escaped. She was dressed in overalls and a bright purple shirt, and her little fingers were sticky on her legs. 

“You two are home early.” Nova remarked, looking up to find her husband. Adrian smiled sheepishly, a plastic doll still in hand.

“She wasn’t doing well at daycare today, so I brought her home.” Lina removed herself from Nova’s ankles and raced to her father, reaching grabby hands for the doll. 

Nova watched, wordlessly, as Adrian crouched to the floor and handed her the toy, before grabbing another and mocking the two of them talking.

“Miss Lina!” He cried in a high pitched voice, moving the doll so it was apparent _she_ was speaking. “Miss Lina, come quick! There’s a puppy you need to see!”

Lina hadn’t stopped giggling, and she bounced the doll up and down, making its legs move a bit so it looked like it was walking. “Wight away, miss Daddy!”

Nova sat on the chair, watching her husband play dolls with their three-year-old. The fuzzy, empty feeling was slowly fading, replaced instead with warmth and love. So, so much love. 

The Supernova was years ago. She survived. He survived. And they were together, and they loved each other, and they loved their daughter. 

Things had turned out all right in the end. 

~~~~

“Eight… nine… ten! Ready or not, here I come!” Adrian uncovered his face and dramatically turned around, hearing the fainest of giggles travel down the hallway of the apartment. 

Despite Adrian knowing where his daughter would be hiding (as she hid in the same place every time), he still made a big deal of searching for her. Behind the furniture, inside the kitchen cabinets, underneath the bed. He traveled through the house, calling Lina’s name every now and then as he ‘unsuccessfully’ tried to find her.

She was four years old, and hide-and-seek was her absolute _favorite_ game at the moment. She begged to play it all day long, and this was already the fourth time they’d played it. It wasn’t even noon yet.

Nova was also playing, and Adrian knew that when he found Lina, he’d find his wife. They switched seeking, as Lina only wanted to hide. Never mind that she hadn’t changed hiding spots since that morning. 

“Daddyyyy!” Adrian’s little girl called from the bathroom, beckoning him to find her. So he went where she called, though he made a show of looking in the hallway closet first.

Entering the bathroom, he didn’t miss the shadow of Nova’s shape behind the pale shower curtains. But he turned away, looking in the cabinets and behind the toilet.

“Daddy! Come find me!” Adrian could see her bouncing in the shower, and hear Nova’s attempt to hold back her laughter. 

“Is Lina hiding in here?!” He boomed, throwing back the curtains so the rings screeched on the bar. Lina squealed, jumping up and down again. Nova was curled in the shower, knees to chest, laughing hysterically. 

“You have to tag me!” Lina declared, making to scramble from the tub and onto the checkered tile floor. Adrian scooped her up, her laughter music to his ears. Nova stood up in the tub and stretched to get out of her cramped position, and then she pulled Lina from his arms.

“Again! Mommy is seeker!” She tried to squirm out of Nova’s arms in vain, but Adrian’s wife held tight. Nova pressed a kiss to her daughter’s curls, and then walked out of the bathroom, Adrian on her heels.

“No more hide and seek, let’s play something else-”

“Hide and seek! I want to play hide and seek!” Lina pushed against her mother’s arms, but Nova still held her aloft.

Lina turned her big brown eyes to Adrian, pouting and batting her lashes pitifully. He transferred the girl to his arms, but didn’t put her down. 

“Please?” She tried hopefully, finally remembering her manners. Adrian did as Nova did, kissing her black, curly hair.

“You need to get dressed, my Lina Georgina. We’re going to eat lunch with Uncle Oscar and Aunt Ruby, remember?”

“But… hide and seek.” She put her little arms on Adrian’s shoulders, pouting again. 

Adrian shook his head, holding back a laugh at her scrunched face. Then- she was… gone? And Adrian wasn’t laughing anymore, he was shouting.

Nova yelped, turning around the bathroom frantically, looking for their suddenly disappeared daughter. A giggle came from just outside in the hallway, and the two nearly tripped over each other to get out.

Lina was on the floor, laughing so hard she must have fallen over. Nova scooped her up, but a moment later she was gone, and reappearing further down the hall.

Adrian stood, dumbfounded. Was this like how his own mother had discovered he was a prodigy? Some dramatic, almost temper-tantrum that turned into a reveal? Did Lina know she had powers? But the only thing he could say was, “The parenting books said nothing about what to do if your child starts teleporting.”

The statement was so ridiculous that Nova snorted, walking over to her daughter. 

“Lina, did you know you could do that?” She asked softly.

“No.”

“Well, that’s very cool, and I’m so proud of you. But you can’t do that to get out of trouble, young miss.”

Lina gnawed on her lip, looking to the side. “But… can we play one more time?”

By now, Adrian had made his way over to them. He crouched down on her level, looking his daughter in the eye. “Only if you’re the seeker.”

And Lina, she smiled that angel smile that had his heart bursting, and she covered her eyes, and she started to count. 

“One… two… three…”


End file.
